


And That Was The Day I Learned What Love Was

by TimelessWriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Volleybot, Falling In Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessWriting/pseuds/TimelessWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever emotion came over him as he watched Karasuno’s number 10 from the gym doorway was something incredible, ethereal, phenomenal. This was something he had never felt before. What was this feeling? It was like a plethora of emotions all squished into one and it was <i>breathtaking.<i></i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	And That Was The Day I Learned What Love Was

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is very heavily inspired by [the amv Volleybot by CeliaPhantomhive](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qjXH7cneK2c), so I highly suggest watching that first! Much thanks to her for making such an incredible video.
> 
> In other, less formal news, A VERY HAPPY, SLIGHTLY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO THE SWEETEST PERSON! HBD Gwen! Sorry it’s kind of late but I hope you had fun yesterday and got lots of presents! Maybe even some cake? Or ice cream? Anyways, this is for you. It’s a bit rushed because SOMEONE decided not to tell me their birthday was soon, but I really hope you like it!

One of the first things you are required to do when switching forms from mecha to human is learn how to feel emotions. Some of the more basic, common ones are easy to identify and name and make things easier for them mechas to notice. Oikawa was exceptionally good at adjusting to his forms (he couldn’t have gotten to his current rank in the mecha societal ranking if he hadn’t gotten as good as he was), so noticing prime emotions such as happiness, sadness, anger, love, etc. was a metaphorical piece of cake for him.

Whatever emotion came over him as he watched Karasuno’s number 10 from the gym doorway was something incredible, ethereal, _phenomenal._ This was something he had never felt before. What was this feeling? It was like a plethora of emotions all squished into one and it was _breathtaking._ Before he could even ponder what they were though, much less what they _meant,_ he was called over by the coach so that he could be subbed into the game.

As he set up for a serve, Oikawa could feel number ten’s gaze on him. It was like he was being… _analyzed._ It was a familiar feeling, one he had pushed onto others too many times for him to count during his 17 years of living as a human.

As he reached the end of the serve's movements, Oikawa caught a glance of the small redhead, and what he saw nearly threw him off in his serve. With the thump of his feet hitting the gymnasium floor, a predatory grin made its way across his face. The nearly unnoticeable stream of data across number ten's eyes had given him away for what he really was. It was clear that this was his first time using a human form. He was clumsy, unsophisticated, unable to yet hide the signs of his true origin. But there was no doubt in Oikawa's mind that he had talent. If he wasn't careful, Chibi-chan might just overwhelm him someday. It was similar to the fear that Kageyama had struck in him the day he learned they were both mechas. Similar, but not quite the same, and Oikawa couldn’t put his finger on why it wasn’t.

_So that's how it is, hm, Chibi-chan? You’re free to try and beat me, but I won’t let you. Not you nor Tobio-chan._

* * *

 

Later he confronted Hinata and the rest of Karasuno’s team outside their school. All he had to say was, “You’re talented. It won’t take you much longer to get even better, and you’ll be even more formidable. I won’t let you beat me, I promise.”

Hinata was the first to speak his reply, and it was just as surprising as Oikawa’s declaration.

“Watch me.”

* * *

 

Oikawa kept track of Hinata, whether it was a conscious decision or for volleyball. He was curious to see how Hinata would fare, and Seijou had already decided from their first game with them that Karasuno was a formidable foe, even if they weren’t amazing yet. Karasuno still had a ways to go, but it was undeniable that they were evolving–quickly.

Every volleyball game Karasuno had, Oikawa was there watching from up in the bleachers. His gaze would immediately fall upon that mesmerizing head of orange hair and there would be a hitch in his breath, grip tightening on the bars separating him from the court.

There was a thrill in watching Karasuno win again and again, over and over. Watching them struggle only to power through in the end. The excitement of watching them beat Nekoma and Dateko so that they were one step closer to playing Aobajousai. It was exhilarating.

As he and Iwaizumi walked away from from the celebrations on the court, Oikawa hummed a silly little tune he knew from one of his past forms. Despite that, however, he had seemed to be in fairly deep thought, so it took Iwaizumi by surprise when he spoke.

“Iwa-chan, what does it mean when no matter what time it is, you can only find yourself thinking about a certain person? And no matter who is in the room, you can always manage to pick them out of the crowd right away? What does it mean that I want to get their attention and impress them?”

Iwaizumi came to a halt, watching Oikawa’s back as he took a few more steps forward only to turn around once he noticed his childhood friend was no longer keeping pace with him.

“Iwa-chan?”

“I… You really haven’t figured it out yet? Even with how many people like you like that?” Iwaizumi’s voice was filled with disbelief.

Oikawa huffed.

“If I knew, I wouldn’t be asking you! You know what it is, don’t you? Tell me?”

Iwaizumi shook his head, stepping forward and patting Oikawa on the shoulder.

“You, Oikawa Tooru, have had the pleasure of falling in love with whatever individual was blessed with being stuck with you. Congratulations. Now come on. You can tell me more about it on the bus. We’re going to miss it if we hang around here any longer.”

* * *

 

That night he stayed up watching Karasuno’s game videos, pausing and rewinding as a scene came up where Hinata ran up to spike one of Kageyama’s god-like quicks. He paused it again just as Hinata’s hand make contact with the ball and brought his hand up to brush his thumb against the pixels that made up Hinata’s image.

Was this feeling he felt really love? That was an emotion he had not felt before, in any of the years he had spent in past lives as a human. Mechas weren’t able to fall for humans, and he had never felt any particular affection for a mecha until now. So had he really fallen for the tiny being that was Hinata?

As he retracted his hand from the screen, Oikawa came to his final conclusion.

“Yes, yes, I have fallen for him.”

* * *

 

The game against _him_ was exhilarating, thrilling. As he started off the serve that helped earn him the title “Grand King”, he made eye contact with Hinata, sending him a devious smirk. There was no way he was going to lose to them today. Even without wanting to impress Hinata, he had his own goals as Oikawa Tooru the volleyball player.

It was close. Seijou had improved since they had last played together, but then again so had Karasuno. They were skilled, but so was Karasuno. Karasuno was strong, but in the end Seijou was stronger.

Aobajousai won 33-31, and while they celebrated, Karasuno cried.

* * *

 

On the way out of the gymnasium Hinata excused himself to go to the bathroom, trudging all the way to the farthest bathroom he knew. He needed time to think about things, not just their loss but also about the way that Oikawa had looked at him. What did it mean?

Speak of the devil and they shall appear. Hinata didn’t even know why it surprised him anymore that he ran into so many people when he needed to take a dump.

Oikawa looked up from where he was drying his hands.

“Chibi-chan?” He exclaimed in surprise, watching as Hinata stepped into the room and swung the door shut behind him. “What a surprise!”

“Grand King!” Hinata yelped in surprise, stepping back towards the door, one arm up in a defensive pose while his other hand grasped blindly behind him for the doorknob. Oikawa raised an eyebrow at the scene, watching in amusement as Hinata fumbled to leave the bathroom,

“Why are you so nervous? Weren't you the one who told me to watch you?” He pushed, leaning against the counter and staring at Hinata as he waited for an answer. “You don't need to be so scared.”

Hinata stopped flailing around, actually turning his attention towards Oikawa for the first time since entering the room. He fidgeted under Oikawa's gaze, glancing to the sides before up at Oikawa, looking away again almost immediately.

“W-well, I mean, yeah, I did. But... But not like that! I didn't mean for you to watch me like that!” He squeaked, going back on the defensive.

Oikawa blinked, expression blank.

“What do you mean not like that? How did you think I was watching you?” His eyebrows furrowed, voice thick with confusion.

Hinata waved his arms uselessly, making gestures that signified nothing other than his frustration at lack of words to describe what he wanted to say.

“I–I don't know! It's weird though! You stare at me like–like you're trying to look into my _soul_ or something! It's like I'm being picked apart and analyzed...”

Oikawa was silent for a moment, staring off at something that didn't exist. How was he supposed to convey his feeling without screwing up? How other people did this he had no clue.

“You're... You're so... _young_ for a mecha. Even as a human you're still so... so _new_. So inexperienced and full of... That _something_ that just makes other people–makes _me_ want to grin,” He started, taking in a deep breath. And then another, hands clammy from nervousness. He had just been buzzing with the excitement that came with winning a game a moment ago, and now he was a nervous wreck. He was a mess, wasn't he? “Your orange hair is so floofy that I just want to run my fingers through it as I hold you close and never let go. I want to take those small hands that hold so much strength and be the one to help you back up when you fall. I want you to _know me.”_

Hinata was staring up at him with wide eyes, and Oikawa felt like someone had shoved a brick down his throat. What if he was rejected? What if Hinata began to hate him? It was all he could do to choke out, “Do you know why I look at you like that now?”

Hinata closed his gaping mouth, swallowed, and repeated the process one more time.

“W-Wait... You're... A mecha too...?”

Oikawa frowned. That wasn't the first thing he had expected to come out of Hinata's mouth, but he supposed it was understandable. He had years worth of learning how to conceal his origin, having shifted into this form when it was small.

Stepping forward so that he was right in front of Hinata, he grabbed Hinata's hands, bringing them up to press lightly against his lips.

“Yeah, I am.”

“And... You like me...?”

“I do,” He breathed against skin, staring right into Hinata's empyreal, golden hazel eyes. “Will you be mine?”

“I–” Hinata cut himself off, and Oikawa would swear years later that he felt his heart stop at this very moment. “Can I?”

Oikawa's chest seized up in joy, and a grin broke out across his face as he wrapped his arms around Hinata and pulled the shorter male as close as physically possible.

“Thank you, thank you, _thank you!”_ He breathed out, voice airy. He leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Hinata's lips, leaning their foreheads against each other. “You have no idea how much that means to me. I love you so much, Shouyou.”

Hinata's face was a bright red, a well-developed flush spreading from across his face to the tips of his ears and the back of his neck. This was embarrassing, and the most he could do was press his face into Oikawa's jacket to try (and fail) to hide it.

“I... Um, I love you too!”


End file.
